


Amor Fati

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are we doing this again?” Fitz makes a face in the mirror as he adjusts the plain back tie. </p><p>“For fun. And because this was a last minute trip, and these were the easiest costumes to throw together.” </p><p>Fitz and Simmons visit a con dressed as Agents Scully and Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Fati

“Why are we doing this again?” Fitz makes a face in the mirror as he adjusts the plain back tie. 

“For fun. And because this was a last minute trip, and these were the easiest costumes to throw together.” 

“True.” Fitz gives in with a sigh, staring into the mirror as he tries to comb his hair back. 

“Let me help.” Simmons says softly, crossing the room and folding up the sleeves of her white button up. Fitz pulls a chair over and leans on his elbows, letting Simmons rub pomade through his curls and scrape them gently back with the comb, smoothing them to either side so he had a definite part. “There.” she smiled and put the comb down. “Much better.” 

“I look like a twit.” 

“You look professional.” She rolled her eyes as she washed her hands clean of any lingering hair product, and then rolled her sleeves back down. “Have you seen the little gold cross necklace I bought?”

“It’s on the kitchen counter. I soldered a bigger clasp on it for y’this morning.” 

“Aw, thanks Fitz! Oh, there it is.” she picked up the delicate gold chain and pulled her hair aside, then settled it under the collar of her shirt. 

“I still don’t see why we had to go in costume.” 

“It’s more fun that way! Come on, I know you’re enjoying this at least a little. Besides, you love the X-Files!” 

“That is true.” he admitted, nodding gruffly and playing with the replica badge and IDs he and Simmons had whipped up for the occasion. 

“I wish I had a wig though. Ah well, my hair will serve well enough.” 

“I like your hair.” 

“Well so do I, silly, but I’m certainly not a redhead like Gillian Anderson was at the time.” She tugged at her hair one last time and turned to face Fitz. “Oh, you look so handsome, Fitz!” 

“Err. Thanks, Jem.” he smiled bashfully and scrubbed at his neck. “You always look gorgeous so…” he wrinkled his nose, as if he hadn’t quite meant to say that aloud. Simmons blushed and glanced down at the floor before pulling on her jacket. Fitz stepped behind her and dropped the ID and badge over her neck, tugging her hair carefully from under the string it hung from. 

“Ready to go Agent Scully?” Fitz’s voice is flat, but there’s a smirk playing on his face. 

“Whenever you are, Agent Mulder.” She tries on her best stern expression which falls into giggles as they lock elbows and walk out of the hotel room, heading to the con in the hotel just across the street. 

More people than they would have expected notice them and approach them for pictures. They’d been too wrapped up in work to notice a revival had been announced, leading to a resurgence in the fandom for the show. But they’re more than happy to stop and pose for the occasional picture, breaking out as many silly ‘spy poses’ as they can think of, even including finger guns a few times. After a trip through the dealer’s hall, Fitz has acquired a small, stereotypical green alien plush, which causes them entirely too much amusement. 

“D’you think we should each lunch soon?”

“Fitz, you literally just ate!”

“Excuse me?” a voice piped up from behind them “Could I get a picture? I saw you two earlier and you’re just so cute together!” a young girl grinned up at them from behind an iPhone, her other hand clutching an overflowing bag of merch. 

“Of course! Do you like the X-Files?” Simmons grins broadly at the girl and pulls Fitz’s arm around her waist. 

“Yeah! I used to watch it with my mom all the time, and now it’s one of my favorites! I wanna be a doctor, like Scully.” the girl smiled bashfully. 

“That’s wonderful! I wanted to be a doctor when I was your age too! I’m not quite a doctor, but I am a scientist. So’s my partner here.” 

“I build stuff.” Fitz grinned. 

“That’s so cool!” The girl held up her phone and Fitz and Simmons arranged themselves carefully, looking stern and holding out their badges. “Thanks so much!” 

“Have a good con!” Simmons grinned and waved as the girl sprinted away. “Well she was simply precious, wasn’t she?”

“You’re such a sap.” Fitz smiled affectionately and nudged Simmons’ shoulder. 

“Shut up.” 

“Now, come with me so I can buy and eat that entire giant rice krispie treat.” Fitz looked at her hopefully. Simmons composed her face carefully before speaking. 

“Mulder, no.” 

Fitz grinned at her. 

“Mulder, YES.” he wiggled his eyebrows and then tugged her by her elbows over the the stall. 

They ended up splitting the rice krispy, sitting with their legs overlapping as they leaned against a wall in a relatively quiet hallway, as a reprieve of the noise and bustle of the con. 

“I told you this would be fun.” Simmons mumbles around a mouthful of marshmallow and cereal, dropping her head onto Fitz’s shoulder. 

“Yes yes, Jemma, as usual, you were right.” 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Leopold Fitz.” 

“You can’t even see me.” 

“But I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Oh, shove it.” but he’s laughing as he says it. 

“Could I bother you two for a picture? Maybe even a few?” a woman approaches carefully from the cooridor, a staff badge clipped to her hip and a large camera in her hands. 

“Oh, sure!” Simmons moves to stand, but the woman waves her off.

“You two look so cute down there, I’d love a shot just like that. Just make sure I can see your character badges. Then I’ll have you stand up.” 

“Okay!” she settled back down into Fitz’s side, her ‘Agent Scully’ ID badge clearly visible on her chest, and her head dropped down onto Fitz’s shoulder again. Fitz slid his eyes sideways to look down at her, mid rice krispy treat bite. 

“Perfect! Now, if you wouldn’t mind standing up for a shot or two?” they both shook their heads, and Fitz helped Simmons to her feet, sliding an arm around her waist as they both assumed their usual silly finger guns pose. The woman smiled and laughed, clicking off a few shots, and then looking at them pensively. “We have a section, on the con’s website, for our favorite fictional couple cosplays. I was wondering if you guys wouldn’t mind trading a quick smooch?” 

Fitz blanches immediately, but Simmons squeezed his elbow and looks up at him, eyes seeming to posit what it could hurt. With a shrug, Fitz nodded. Simmons answered for them. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Just tell us when you’re ready!” she smiled benevolently, and arranged Fitz’s arms around her. 

“Actually… it’d be pretty cute if you tugged him down by his badge. Would you mind doing that?”

“Not at all.” Simmons smiled again. 

“Alright, 1...2...3!” 

Just before the flash went off, Simmons’ grabbed Fitz’s badge and used it to tug his mouth down to hers. The shock on his face in the picture was genuine, and the two pictures snapped in quick succession afterwards showed both their eyes shutting as they drifted closer to each other. Both a little flustered, they turned away from each other. 

“Thank you so much! I’ll give you my card, and when the weekend is done, just shoot me an email and tell me who you are, and I’ll send you the digital files.” the woman grinned and handed Simmons a business card, which she promptly tucked in the back of the ID necklace. “Have a great afternoon!” the woman waved and walked away, smiling jovially still. 

“Well, that. That happened.” Fitz said awkwardly, right hand scratching nervously at the bck of his neck. 

“Oh, it was just a picture, Fitz. It was nothing.” but the bright color of her cheeks said otherwise. 

The rest of the con weekend passed uneventfully, and they went back to their shared flat late Monday night, utterly exhausted. After two long hot showers, they promptly collapsed into Fitz’s bed.

“Oh, I am not looking forward to a long day at the lab tomorrow.” Simmons scrunched her nose and cracked her neck before snuggling down into Fitz’s pillows. 

“The weekend off was worth the catch up we’ll have to do though. I think anyway.” 

“Oh, definitely. Now turn off that bloody light so I can sleep.” she groused, her voice already growing sleepy. Fitz smiled, reaching over to switch the lamp by his bed off. But as Simmons faded away into sleep, Fitz fidgeted nervously. He couldn’t seem to shut his brain off. Quietly, he pulled his phone out and scrolled through his email. The woman from the con’s name caught his eye, and he opened the email to take a look at the shots she’d taken. The shot of them on the floor, Simmons leaning her head on his shoulder as he gazed down at her. The one of them with their arms around each other, making finger guns. And then the kiss. Three solid shots of them kissing. It hurt his chest to look at. Simmons stirred next to him, turning onto her side and squinting up at him. 

“Fitzy? Why aren’t you sleeping?” she murmured blearily, attempting to pull herself up to his level. She leaned on her hand, and her sleep mussed hair fell into her eyes. 

“It wasn’t nothing.” 

“What?” she blinked sleepily, trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

“The kiss. It wasn’t nothing.” his voice dipped low and soft, and he watched her for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. Instantly, Simmons wound her hands around his waist and up to his shoulders, leaning into him. When he finally pulled away, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks.

“It wasn’t nothing for me either.” 

“Oh.” Fitz said dumbly, a sappy smile spreading across his face.

“Can we sleep now?” Simmons yawned, tugging on Fitz’s wrists to bring him down under the covers. He nodded and wrapped himself around her, letting her snuggle back into him as he buried his face in her hair. They fell asleep with matching smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little plot bunny I had to get out of my system! Title is one of X Files alternate taglines. It's Latin for Love of Fate.


End file.
